


Abruptly

by Vixenility



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Just Gal Pals, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenility/pseuds/Vixenility
Summary: It’s funny how in two minutes, something can shift within you forever. Jill Valentine came to realize how quick the night changes.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Abruptly

**Author's Note:**

> A quickie. Just testing out the waters with Jill/Claire.

“Oh no, she’s really cute.”  
  


Just like in the movies, Jill Valentine had those precise thoughts when she laid eyes on Claire Redfield. The heck of it is, she looked at her the same way she always has, but something felt so different. It didn’t help the way the woman was smiling down at her, the sun shining at the perfect place and the wind blowing the wild tresses of her bangs just right. Better yet, this cheeky woman was on top of her, straddling her waist and keeping her wrist bound against the comfy grass. Ah, the gorgeous birds sang their heavenly tunes nearby and suddenly made this moment, once mundane, a very celestial one.  
  


Jill felt her heart stop for a second when she looked into those cool blue eyes and suddenly felt that exquisite sensation at the bottom of her stomach, the fluttering and tickling of the imaginary butterflies. A sudden warm of adulation washed all over Jill like a wild wave ready to drag her to the ocean. And just like that, her bestfriend’s sister -- one who she has not spoken to much in the past -- had overwhelmed her.

  
“Oh,” was the only thing Jill could say. She barely remembered how she got in this position, but now all she knows is that she liked being here.

  
And she also knew that the once-young Claire was all grown up. In a snap she managed to fool Jill and take her down; perhaps counting that Jill didn’t know how Rockfort Island had shaped this girl into a beast. It was as if Rockfort Island had changed her completely to a woman, even more than Raccoon City. Not just any woman though, one that could survive just about anything, a woman driven by the heart and willing to fight with just her heart in her clenched fist. The carefree, chipper, cruiser-riding woman was still the same, yet had more… power to her. Jill foolishly underestimated her, but she was proven wrong.

  
Claire giggled at the flabbergasted Jill, not knowing why she had that look on her face. She assumed, naively, that it was perhaps because of the defeat. “Yeah,” she said, letting go of her defeated opponent's wrist. “I won this time, Valentine,” she said with that fascinating voice of hers, getting up and finally letting Jill free (not knowing Jill suddenly didn’t want to be free).

  
Slightly awakened and aware now, Jill had to laugh as well. “You did, fair and square.”

  
Claire extended her hand towards Jill with that sweet smile of hers.

  
And Jill hesitated for a second.

  
“Oh, come on, I won’t play dirty,” Claire laughed, finishing off with a wink.

  
That further knocked the winds out of Jill, it was definitive.

  
Jill had grown feelings for Claire, in the snap of a finger, with just a tackle.


End file.
